<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitten goes Hunting by angelapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461080">Kitten goes Hunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelapple/pseuds/angelapple'>angelapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Violent Thoughts, disrealation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelapple/pseuds/angelapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kokichi thinks about him, and his classmates, trying to get to the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitten goes Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always had the idea of something that didn’t fit at the start, wouldn't fit anytime. You know, you can't make a puzzle with random pieces. But that’s where my first error was, thinking society is a puzzle. Puzzles being simple, or too complex, big or small, could be colorful or simple white. So many variations of them, and only one to say how everything works? Thinking people are puzzle pieces, but are they that?</p><p>Short answer, no. </p><p>Long answer, Humans have variations of not only shape, but with personality, thinking form, capability, intelligence, and a lot of things more. Humans are complex beings, only in a group aspect, how they communicate and how that depends by the country, city, group or person by itself. Thinking about how many different people live day by day in the same street, or talk to each other everyday it's really amazing if you think about it. And even that sometimes some people have to talk to people who don't have anything in common, just because someone put into you the idea that you have to be friends with everyone.</p><p>Why would you want that? Why would you want to be with people who just don't understand you, and prefer to talk about you with their “elite” group of people, saying ugly things and not only to you? It is, maybe, because you never did anything that seemed wrong to an adult?</p><p>“Ouma-Kun, what are you doing? Are you eating in the classroom today?” Kaede, my classmate, asked. Sometimes I hate her because I don't understand which part of her brain, talking to everyone seems like something you have to do.</p><p>“No, I’m leaving, sorry” I say, while I grab what was my lunch, and my phone. Leaving the place without looking at anyone, knowing the fact that they could see me perfectly.</p><p>Why were they seeing me? And why like that? Obviously, they know i can’t see them, but I can think of them doing it because of that, wanting to make me fear them. At the end, you can’t say people are puzzle pieces, but they can be reflected as animals. Those types of people are dogs trying to be wolves, while the real wolves try to be dogs, just like Kaede.</p><p>Now, I'm sitting at a corner of an empty hall.</p><p>I could say, I'm a simple cat. Could be a black one, because of the idea that no one gets near to me, but I’m not saying nothing about it. I don’t want to get no one near, why would I want that? Obviously, having someone near, for what? What could they do for me? Even though they say only a small amount of people love black cats, why would they love to be so harsh? Why make me hate being loved?</p><p>That, bring me to the point that I think about love, and hate. What’s the point of them? If you have one, means you have the other because you understand the exact contrary of it. How could you be so sure of what you love, if you don’t hate at all?</p><p>With lies.</p><p>How else? How can you say something so nice to the person you hate? They ask if that looks  good on them, but even though you know it doesn’t, you say yes. It looks really good on you. But that wouldn’t be a lie, if you are only jealous of them, of what they have, and what they don’t have. How they are, or how everyone gets to know how they are.</p><p>“Kokichi, what are you doing here?” I hear, and I automatically put my head up, while opening my eyes, Searching for the person who called me.</p><p>“Are you alone again?” It was Shuichi Saihara, peeking by the corner, but the first sentence wasn’t him. Then, I saw Rantaro Amani, both of them were upper classmates. I just moved my head, trying to say now. And then, I would get it down.</p><p>“You sure you aren’t? You look pretty alone..” Rantaro talked, I acted like I didn’t hear them, and started eating my launch. </p><p>I bringed my shoulders really near my ears, trying to protect me, like if that would work. Trying my best to get them away, because having feelings when you don’t know what love and hate are in reality, is just dangerous. And I know that. But at the same time, you have to know when they are things you just do even when you don’t want to.</p><p>“Kokichi, let’s hang after school. Yeah?”</p><p>I should have said no. I really should, but I couldn’t say no. But at the same time, I can’t ask my parents if they let me, either way they wouldn’t care. I think I'm just not going home. Can I even go home after? They won’t miss me for a few hours.</p><p>We went to an arcade after school. I don't know why, but now I'm by the presence of a tiger and a lion acting as a bunny and a bird. And I know I can’t do anything about it.</p><p>What else could I do? It's just a little part of what they do to me, right? They hang out with me on a daily basis, right? I own them at least this, this is what you do for your friends.</p><p>I have to think once again, while we were walking through the arcade, how I was no more than a prey for them. A tiny kitten, who had nowhere to run, and no one to be saved. I was just taken under their arms, following their steps knowing that they were counting mine, every breath and every emotion I could give to them.</p><p>Why do you need enemies, when you have these friends? That's something I could say, I guess.</p><p>But at the same time, what else could I want? I don’t have anything that was better than this, so i should thank them in some way, right?</p><p>“Kokichi, why are you shaking?” Shuichi asked, at the same time that I could fear a hand going for my throat. Wasn’t Shuichi’s, were bigger. Rantaro’s hands, both of them, going for my thin throat. A sob could scaè my mouth, while in my head I started once again, thinking.</p><p>A kitten would never win against a lion and a tiger, that’s obvious. I am low in this pyramid, but thinking about losing makes me so angry. I have to be submissive with them, right? They are more complex than just hate, and unknown feelings. There is more than one reason for them to be harsh, and for me loving them. Loving the hate that they give me, anytime they can put a hand near me. The hate that I take and treat as the most pure love.</p><p>Because at the end, I only knew hate, and hate who i would call love. I never knew what good or evil was, and how complex that could be. I just knew people could be complex, but simple to read. At least for me, I knew how to do it. I could see what was happening by those murals that they put in front of those eyes, and the rage, the hate, the love, the passion that was surrounding one single idea for both of them.</p><p>Murder.</p><p>I understand it now, obviously. The adrenaline going through your veins, all the things you can’t think of in the moment, and in the satisfaction when everything ends. Seeing peace, covered in blood. Love and hate, just transforming into sadness and emptiness. The loss of the bright in those eyes you would always see in fear, rest with peace, next to a garbage can. Seeing how your hands can’t stop shaking by the fact you just killed the two people who were important to you, and you don’t even know how it happend.</p><p>It just happened, in an act of rage, fear, and passionate but incomprehensible love that you appreciated all the time you could. Knowing that maybe people are not complex, or just too complex to know what's going on with them. With nothing between that, I can just think about the tedious life of studying people that I had. Why? This only caused my own death. The dead of the people I knew most about. The people no one else knew the reality of.</p><p>I called them liars, when they were sincere about how much they wanted to make me suffer, to the point I wouldn’t do it anymore. Wanted to stop me from everything, because they knew that the best was that I was only a tiny Kitten in the garbage who would never be picked up, and would end up dying in agony, while being eaten by bugs. There are complex people, but there are puzzle people. And I loved them because they couldn’t be read.</p><p>Because they would progressively change, everything. My words, their, the love, the affection, the touch, the truth, and what I could learn from them. They knew me, and I knew them, but we were strangers at the end.</p><p>“Goodnight,<br/>
Saihara, Amani. </p><p> </p><p>I loved you both, at least.” I say under a breath, smiling with fear but relief. </p><p>There would be no more harsh love, no more hate, no more jealousy, no more lunch, no more annoying classmates, no more empty halls, and no more going “home”, no more learning about murders. No more Shuichi, no more Rantaro. At the end, they both stopped loving me or faking loving me a while ago. Or maybe, and just maybe, real love can get you killed.</p><p>Because I got killed that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah this is how i cope<br/>but if you dont get it, rantaro and shuichi killed kokichi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>